Alligator Vs Las fuerzas del mal
by Captain Elegost
Summary: Alligator ha sido secuestrada por los adultos, sola y desarmada, tendrá que hacer uso de sus habilidades ocultas para vencer esta amenaza. Los adultos pronto sabrán que ha veces los depredadores se ocultan bajo la piel de inocentes presas. Este relato participa en el reto "Para los que amamos a los OC's en KND".


KND los chicos del barrio no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cartoon Network y Curious Pictures.

Este relato participa en el reto: "Por los que amamos leer _Original Characters_ en KND"

* * *

XXX

Era una linda mañana de verano, los pájaros cantaban, el viento silbaba y Alligator, nuestra protagonista, tarareaba una canción alegremente en el parque de la ciudad.

— ¡Estoy muy feliz, el día de hoy iré al estreno de la película basada en mi serie tokusatsu favorita! ¡Los Moco-Moco Rangers, la película! ¡He estado ahorrando para la ocasión y no hay nada que arruine el momento!...espera, ¿eso es un helado gigante?

Justo debajo de un árbol, ella observo un sospechoso barquillo gigante de helado de fresa, que fácilmente levantaría sospechas de Ally si no fuera por el letrero: No es una trampa.

—Vaya, ¡este es un muy sospechoso barquillo gigante de helado de fresa! ¿Acaso será alguna clase de trampa? La verdad se ve muy sospechoso encontrar un barquillo en medio del parque. —Ally se quedó pensativa.

-No, eso no es nada sospechoso. —dijo una misteriosa voz arriba del árbol. — ¿Acaso no leíste el letrero? Ahí dice que no es una trampa… ¡Oye, no me dejes hablando solo!

Ally se fue alejando del árbol.

—Aburrido, no me interesa un barquillo de fresa claramente sospechoso.

—Espera… ¡Tiene chispitas de chocolomo! –Respondió la voz misteriosa.

—Umh, ¿en serio? –dijo Ally mientras lamía el helado.

—Muajaja, ¡Caíste en mi trampa! ¡Lancen la red! –una red de pesca cayó sobre la niña.

—Oh no, estoy siendo secuestrada. –Comento asustada. —Podría intentar escapar, pero me quedaría sin helado.

XXX

Un grupo de malvados heladeros metieron a la niña secuestrada detrás de un camión de helados hasta una lujosa mansión, donde los esperaban varios villanos bien malosos.

—Vaya, miren a quien tenemos acá. –Habían atado las muñecas de la niña y le habían quitado su cangurera exodimensional. –Una niña dulce e inocente. No eres nada sin tu cangurera lleno de petardos y fuegos pirotécnicos, ¿no es así? –comento un misterioso hombre de sombras

—Prrtt. –Ally le saco la lengua al misterioso hombre en la sombras.

—Niñita malcriada. –Respondió molesto el individuo

–Espera, ¿quién eres tú? –Pregunto la niña al misterioso hombre en las sombras. –Pareces personaje bloqueado de videojuego.

– ¡Yo soy padre! –Dijo el hombre misterioso.

–Bueno, es cierto que no he ido a catecismo últimamente. ¡Pero eso no es pretexto para que me secuestren! –Comento la niña bastante molesta. – ¿Qué dirán sus feligreses de que se la pase secuestrando niñas? Van a pensar que eres uno de esos padres cochinos.

—Señor Padre. ¡Usted es un pedófilo! –Comento Flowers.

— ¡Cállate Flowers! No soy ese tipo de Padre, Niña tonta.

— ¿No eres católico? ¿Acaso eres… presbiterano?

— ¡Pero que niña más babosa! –Comento padre, llevándose la palma de la mano al rostro. —Escúchame bien, yo fui quien ordeno tu captura, pero no fue por razones lascivas. Mi plan es demasiado complejo como para que una niña con tu inteligencia pueda entenderlo. Te lo explicaría, pero necesito pasar al baño primero.

Padre pasó al lado de la chica y se dirigió al baño.

—Escusator, ¡Vigila a la mocosa mientras estoy ocupado! –Comento Padre a uno de sus subordinados.

—Como ordene, jefe. –Contesto Escusator.

— _Oh no, ¿acaso este es el triste final para una niña tan desdichada como yo? Tendré que usar mi astucia para escapar._ –Pensó Ally y empezó a idear un plan brillante que le permitiese escapar.

—Disculpa señor Escusator, ¿podría soltar mis amarras para que pueda ver si ya puso la marrana? –Pregunto la chiquilla poniendo una mirada tierna.

-¿Piensas que soy un tonto? ¡Las marranas no ponen en esta época del año!

 _-¡OMG! ¡Es brillante! ¡Tal vez su inteligencia sea comparable a la de número cuatro! Ahora como escapare._ –Pensó Ally algo decaída.

[Nota del autor: ¿Eso fue un halago un insulto para Escusator?]

XXX

— ¿Te rindes con tanta facilidad, Janis Alligatore Morrison? —Dijo una varonil voz misteriosa a la menoscabada chica.

—Esa voz, ¿Acaso eres...? —En los ojos de Ally brillo un misterioso fulgor.

—Así es, soy yo. El mejor de todos los agentes de KND. ¡El agente número cuatro! –Respondió la varonil voz en su cabeza.

Era número cuatro, no había duda; no solo era su varonil voz, también su larga cabellera rubia al viento, sus ojos verdes llenos de vitalidad, sus musculosos pectorales y abdomen de lavadero. En su imaginación, cuatro llevaba una camisa blanca abierta y cabalgaba un corcel blanco sobre una colina de girasoles.

—Pero Cuatro-sama… ¡Yo solo soy una niña! –Comento sorprendida la niña, aun insegura de sus capacidades.

— ¡Y eso que! ¡Yo soy un niño y aun así he hecho muchas hazañas por las que muchos adultos se acobardarían! ¿Sabes cuantos dragones he matado en esta semana o cuantas damiselas he rescatado este finde? –Comento el valeroso y gallardo agente de blancos dientes y pectorales musculosos.

—Tú eres número cuatro, es fácil para ti decirlo. Yo solo soy una niña que fracaso en unirse a la KND.

— ¿Y por ello te das por vencida con tanta facilidad? ¡Mira como el sol sale todos los días por detrás de las colinas!

Alligator miro de frente al astro rey.

— ¡Ay mis ojos! ¡Estoy ciega!

El rubio pelilargo se llevó la mano al rostro.

— ¡Si serás bruta! ¡Era una metáfora de cómo no darse por vencida, no algo literal!...además, esta es una escena imaginaria, tú no has perdido la vista realmente.

—Oh, chi cheto. –Contesto Ally al recuperar la visión. —Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Estoy atrapada con un grupo de villanos odia niños!

—No. ¡Te equivocas! ¡Los villanos odia niños están atrapados contigo! Lo que deberías de preguntarte es… ¿Qué más odian, además de los niños?

— ¿Qué odian los adultos además de los niños? –Repitió Ally. -¿Sera acaso…?

XXX

Escusator observaba extrañado como su rehén se encontraba hablando con un espacio vacío.

—Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto extrañado Escusator.

Alligator salió de su trance y fijo su mirada en su vigilante.

—Ahora que lo dices, tengo ganas de ir al baño. –Comento la chica rehén. —El helado de fresa con chispas de chocolomo está haciendo estragos a en mi sistema digestivo.

Inmediatamente, ella lanzo una flatulencia ruidosa y apestosa.

—Ups. ¡Lo siento! –contesto ella bastante avergonzada.

—Está bien, puedes ir al baño. –Dijo el adulto mientras se tapaba la nariz. — pero te seguiré vigilando desde afuera. –XQ desato las amarras de Ally.

Ally camino en dirección al baño de chicas, porque al parecer, la mansión tenía baños separados por sexo… ¿No es eso muy conveniente?

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió directamente al inodoro. Ally puso su trasero sobre la tasa del baño e intento pensar en un plan para detener los planes nefastos de los adultos…aunque los quejidos de Padre le dificultaban concentrarse.

-¡ _Vaya, como molestan! ¡Esos cólicos se escuchan dolorosos, como si hubiera tragado agujas calientes! ¡Así no puede uno defecar en paz!_ —Pensó Ally.

De pronto, escucho el sonido del grifo del agua abriéndose. Definitivamente padre había finalizado y se estaba lavando las manos.

-¡Por fin! ¡Algo de paz! Espera un segundo… ¡no escuche que le bajaran al retrete! –Reflexiono nuestra protagonista. –Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo puedo usar eso a mi favor?

Alligator uso cada neurona de su cerebro para idear el plan más brillante que se le pudo ocurrir en la vida. Finalmente llego a una solución.

— ¡Eureka! ¡No tengo ninguna idea!...mejor me pongo a buscar en algún relato _hard_ _lemon_ de KND para pasar el rato.

Alligator saco su celular del bolsillo y busco en la página de algún Fanfic clasificación M recién publicado de KND.

—Veamos… _muchachos del mañana_ por _Chinagy_ _…_ Nigel Uno es un asesino a sueldo sin escrúpulos, que piensa que ha perdido todo rasgo de empatía por la humanidad. Un día, su vida cambia al conocer a un adorable niño de sonrisa inocente y mirada dulce llamado Wallabee Beatles y todos esos sentimientos que ocultaba, comienzan a salir a la luz…. Mmm, suena interesante.

De pronto, algo llama su atención.

— ¡Oh, veo que Elegost al fin se dignó a publicar mi historia! ¡Ni por qué soy la protagonista se apresura a finalizarla! ¡Qué haragán!

[Nota del autor: Sigue así y veremos quien le vuelve a dar el protagónico a una _Original Character_ ]

— ¿Si entiendes que estoy leyendo " _Alligator Vs las fuerzas del mal"_ en este mismo instante? –Comento la protagonista. – Y qué puedo leer todo lo que redactas.

[Nota del autor: Imagino que igualmente disfrutarías leer cierto beso lésbico entre cierto jocoso personaje y su mejor amiga de cierto capítulo final de cierto fanfic perdido]

—Oh no, ¡No te atreverías!

[Nota del autor: Puedo hacerlo, por algo soy el autor y vivo de mi público. Al público le encantan los besos lésbicos.]

-Ok, Voy a seguir con la trama, solo permíteme terminar de limpiarme y continuo con el relato. –Comento de forma agresiva Ally, mientras guardaba su celular y se pasaba el papel higiénico entre las pompas.

La niña le bajo a la palanca del inodoro, se lavó y luego seco sus manos, para finalmente salir del baño.

XXX

—Señor Escusator, he finalizado mis urgentes asuntos en los inodoros y aunque como buena niña que soy le he bajado a la palanca, no puedo dejar de hacer notar que el usuario que entro al baño de caballeros, hizo un deficiente uso de las instalaciones al no finalizar el cometido por el que apresuradamente hizo uso del servicio.

—Niña. ¡Habla claro, que no te entiendo! –Expreso Escusator.

—Alguien dejo un Popodrilo colmilludo nadando en agua de retrete. ¿Entendiste o tengo que traducírtelo al chileno? _¡La wea culiao, la wea!_ –Expreso la chica en chilenito, con perfecto acento de provinciano en Santiago.

—…Y yo que tengo que ver con eso.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Ally salió de cuadro y regreso con una pizarra y algunos marcadores de agua. —Si mi memoria no me falla, en la wikipedos dice que eres un guardián de los retretes, mingitorios y baños en general. Pues bien, alguien acaba de mancillar tu santuario y debe ser castigado prontamente.

— Eso es verdad.

—Y como me estuviste vigilando que no me escapara, has visto a todos los que entraron y salieron del baño. Por lo cual, estas enterado de que quien dejo el popodrilo es…¡PADRE!

—Pero…pero, él es mi jefe. ¡No puedo atacar a mi jefe!

— Esta bien, entiendo que seas tan leal, solo no te quejes si en mi rostro se refleja la decepción. –Ally bajo la mirada al piso, no deseando ver a Escusator a la cara. - Digo, Si bien eres un villano y eso automáticamente te hace mi enemigo, uno al menos esperaría que fueses alguien con sentido de la justicia.

-Pero yo tengo sentido de la justicia.

— Eso es mentira, ¡Eres como todos los adultos, dices puras mentiras! ¡Y padre se burla de ti, se ríe a tus espaldas! ¡Hace del baño y no le baja a la palanca a propósito!

—Pero yo…

Ally mostro la pizarra donde había dibujado un monito que se ramificaba en varios monitos.

—Y no solo eso, ¡Le dirá a sus hijos y amigos que no le bajen a la palanca! ¡Sus crímenes destruirán la sociedad como la conocemos!

— ¡Estas insinuando que ataque a un adulto por no bajarle a la palanca!

— No… ¡Quiero que lo destruyas! –Ally golpeo la pared violentamente y en sus ojos se encendieron llamas de frenesí incontrolable. —Los niños son nuestro futuro y aún están a tiempo de corregir sus malos hábitos. Pero los adultos, que luego de una larga vida aún conserva sus malos hábitos, ya son irredimibles.

— ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Debo lavar esta afrenta a los sanitarios o mi honor como guardián de los baños se verá mancillado con mierda! ¡No solo mi honor! ¡Los valores familiares se verán afectados por este vil acto!

Escusator salió corriendo dramáticamente, dejando sin supervisión a la niña.

-Perfecto. –Sonrió Ally de satisfacción por haberse deshecho del odioso Escusator. — ¡Justo como lo planee! –comento conservando la sonrisa y levantando el puño, algo hinchado y adolorido por el irresponsable golpe contra la pared.

Ally dio media vuelta, pero algo que parecía hilo dental la sujetó.

— ¡Oh, maldición!

XXX

— ¿Pensabas ir a alguna parte? Te aclaro que no soy tan crédulo como para creer las palabras de una niña. —Un adulto con un bracket gigante en la boca la había atacado, era Dentadura, el dentista sin licencia.

— Jum jum, ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, dentadura! –Ally sonrio siniestramente y su cabello bloqueo la vista a sus ojos. —Nunca imagine verte en un lugar que promueve tanto la caries en los niños. —Ally aplico algo de fuerza contra los hilos, haciendo que esta le cortara y brotara un poco de sangre en sus brazos atados.

—Nosotros los adultos tenemos intereses en común. –Expreso Dentadura.

—Su único interés en común son los niños.

—Exactamente.

—Oh, Dentadura, Dentadura. —Ally giro su cabeza de un lado al otro. — ¡Yo no soy tu enemiga! ¡Yo no quiero ser tu enemiga! ¿Ya vistes estos dientes? –Ally abrió la boca y mostro una hilera de blancos y muy bien cuidados dientes. — ¿Los ves? ¡Me los cepillo dos veces al día! –Ally se froto sensualmente los dientes con la lengua.

-Sigue hablando perra, tus palabras no me conmueven. –Dentadura aun así estaba nervioso, la chica lo sabía por como los hilos comenzaban a vibrar y aflojarse. —Los niños son flojos, no se cepillan los dientes y por eso tienen tantas caries y sarro.

—Dime Dentadura. ¿Acaso quieres meterme un cepillo de dientes en la boca? ¡Tal vez la forma como lo hago sea la incorrecta y un adulto con tanta experiencia podría enseñarme!

—Ríndete, no hay forma que puedas ganar. —Los hilos de pronto se volvieron a ajustar en el cuerpo de Ally.

—Eso lo sé muy bien, su plan es brillante y no hay forma de que escape. ¡Bravo, ustedes ganaron! En momentos como este solo me queda llorar. –Comento con un tono de voz siniestro y atemorizante.

-Que planeas.

- _Buuuh_. –Ally comenzó a derramar lágrimas. — ¡Quiero a mi papa y a mi mama, los extraño, quiero comer pastel y muchas golosinas! ¡Daria lo que fuera por un refresco bien frio o por una paletita de caramelo!

—Je je je, ¡Que tenemos acá! –Barba pegajosa, el capitán de los piratas de dulce se había acercado a la prisionera al escuchar su llanto. — No eres tan ruda como cuentan, en el fondo eres una llorona que quiere que sus padres la mimen.

Dentadura se sentía asqueado de tener tan de cerca a Barba Pegajosa, los pocos dientes que le quedaban en la boca estaban gravemente repletos de caries, sin mencionar las paletas que colgaban de su barba no hacían otra cosa que provocarle repulsión. ¿Cómo podía formar equipo con alguien como él? ¿Qué tan bajo había caído?

—Muy bien pequeña, muy bien. ¿Qué te parece si te regalo esta paleta de uva? Se me cayó al suelo hace una hora y se llenó de hormigas y polvo. –BP mostro una Loli pop color morado con tierra, pelusa y hormigas.

La paleta se fue acercando a la boca de la chica.

— ¡No lo permitiré, esos hermosos dientes deben quedar impolutos de caries! – Dentadura lanza un cepillo de dientes a la mano de B.P. y provoca que tire la paleta al piso, haciéndose añicos.

— ¡Pero qué te pasa Dentadura! –Comento molesto BP.

—¡Mientras yo cuide de esta niña, no quiero que nadie le provoque caries!

—Ya veremos si sigues hablando así cuando te rompa todos los dientes. ¡Piratas de dulce, a sus posiciones!

Un grupo de adultos vestidos de piratas se levantaron de sus mesas y se dirigieron a donde su capitán era agredido. El dentista renegado y los piratas de dulce comenzaron una pelea entre ellos y por segunda vez en el relato, Aligator era ignorada por quien se suponía, debía vigilarlas.

— ¡Hombres! ¡Son tan inmaduros! –Exclamo la chica en forma sarcástica. —Aunque…tal vez.

-¡Meow!

—Lo siento minino, no es nada personal. –Comento al quitarle algunos pelos a uno de los gatos de la anciana de los gatos. –Oh vaya, todo mundo distraído por la pelea de Dentadura vs Barba Pegajosa, que nadie nota que estoy justo al lado del guisado de la abuela engorda todo… ¡Oh no! ¡Accidentalmente deje caer pelo de gato en el guisado! ¿Ahora a que inocente culparan del desastre?

La abuela engorda todo le hecho un ojo para ver si ya se había cocido el guisado, cuando en medio del mismo observo flotando una bola de pelo de gato.

— ¡Tu! ¡Vieja bruja! ¡Permitiste que tus gatos comieran del guisado! –Grito iracunda la abuela engorda todo a la mesa de la anciana de los gatos.

—Mis gatos son muy educados ¡Ellos serían incapaces de hacer tal barbaridad! ¡Que le cuesta ponerle una tapa a la olla!

La abuela invoco un hígado monstruosamente grande, mientras la anciana se unió a sus gatos para formar un gato gigante.

-Vaya, que decepción. Ni siquiera las mujeres mayores se escapan de esta actitud tan infantil. —Expreso con cara de decepción la niña.

XXX

En ese mismo momento, padre y señor jefe habían terminado su muy importante reunión y caminaban en dirección al salón principal, donde se encontraban reunidos todos los adultos y su prisionera.

-Hay que seguir secuestrando niños, así nuestro plan se volverá infalible…No hay forma de que este plan fracase. –Expreso Padre a su acompañante.

Señor Jefe abrió la puerta del salón principal y lo primero que salto a la vista, era que todo mundo se estaba peleando con todo el mundo.

— ¿Pero qué carachos paso acá? ¿Alguien podría explicarme?

Cree que observaba toda la escena cómodamente desde una silla replegable y unas rosetas a la mano, de pronto noto que padre y señor jefe la observaban.

—Es muy sencillo, la mocosa que secuestraste y te dije que no lo hicieras, acaba de causar la discordia entre adultos, adolescentes… -Un par de chicas se peleaban a los pies de Cree agarradas de las greñas. -y una que otra metiche.

— ¡Devuélveme mi barra de chocolate, _Chew gummy_! ¡Es mía! –Grito una de las chicas con acento ecuatoriano.

— ¡Claro que no _Azumi_! ¡Esta barra de chocolate es mía! –Respondió la otra chica de acento ecuatoriano.

—Las hermanas _Chew gummy chan_ y _Azumi Mozzarella_. –Cree señalo a las dos chicas que se encontraban peleando. — Ni siquiera eran villanas, solo dos lectoras que se encontraban leyendo el fanfic. Bueno, pudo ser peor. –Cree señalo a una chica corriendo de una turba de trinches y antorchas en la pista del salón.

- _Estephy Maíz._ ¡Exigimos protagonismo en los retos de _Operación Foto_! –Gritaban los _original_ _characters_ que se encontraban persiguiendo a la administradora de aquel foro.

— ¡Maldito Trump! ¡Me prometiste un muro para que esa prole rascuache no cruzara! –Exclamaba _Estephy Maíz_ , mientras corría con toda sus fuerzas.

—No te preocupes, Fullbright. Me previne por si una cosa como esta pasaba. –Comento Padre de forma relajada. —Lo único que debemos hacer es ir a mi oficina y…

— ¡PADREEEE! —Exclamo en voz alta Escusator desde la escalera cercana y dando forma con todos los rollos de papel a un gusano de arena, estilo Dune, que ataco y devoro a Padre e hizo un agujero en el suelo, llevándoselo a quien sabe que abismos.

—Disculpa padre. ¿Esto también lo vaticinaste? –Pregunto el señor jefe.

-¡ME LLEVA LA CHINGAAAADAAAAA! –Exclamo Padre mientras su voz se perdía en el abismo.

—Oh, ¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! Señor jefe, lo estaba esperando. –Ally se apareció de improviso frente al señor jefe.

—No, no harás que me enfrente a otros adultos. –El señor jefe retrocedió atemorizado.

—No deseo que pelees con nadie, solo vine a ver como se hace pedazos tu autoestima. —Se expresó la chica con una voz bastante siniestra.

El señor jefe intento escapar, pero su cuerpo estaba petrificado del miedo.

—Tu plan de enviar a las hijas de tus empleados a la luna tuvo suerte de ser evitada por número tres y número cuatro. ¿En serio creíste que ellos no renunciarían a sus empleos luego que la mayor merma a sus salarios, sus hijas y sus caprichos, desaparecieran de pronto?

¿Nunca se te metió en la cabeza, que la única razón por la que tus empleados trabajaban horas extras, era para pagar los costosos boletos para el concierto del marica ídolo juvenil de música pop de sus hijas?

Claro, estabas demasiado cómodo en tu sillón de jefe, ideando planes pendejos y rascándote los huevos, ganando dinero por no hacer nada y gastándolo en consentir en esa pecosa malcriada y engreída que llamas hija, como para notar que tus subordinados se reían a tus amplias espaldas.

El señor jefe sentía como su espíritu era arrastrado y pisoteado por las palabras de una niña.

—Por cierto, Sarah la novia de tu hijo de en medio, en realidad es un chico de nombre Seth.

—No, no ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Cierra la boca y déjame vivir en paz!

— ¡Pobre alma miserable que se arrodilla a los pies de una niña y que, con lágrimas en los ojos, exige su silencio! –Ally dio media vuelta y se alejó de la piltrafa que ahora quedaba del señor jefe. —Con qué facilidad te humillas, me decepcionas Señor Fullbright.

—Oye piltrafa, entiendo que te estés divirtiendo, pero ahora que padre se fue por el caño y sigues en el organigrama de liderazgo, quería preguntarte si deseas que me deshaga de la niña. –Comento Cree

— ¡Deshazte de la niña, aléjala de mi vista! –Dijo señor jefe mientras se ponía en posición fetal y se chupaba el dedo.

—Como desees.

XXX

Cree bajaba por la escalera en dirección a la niña, era la última que aún seguía en pie y la única esperanza de detenerla.

—Si recuerdo lo que el departamento de diseño y mejoras de bras me comento, Janis Alligatore Morrison es como una esponja empática que en ambientes negativos adquiere una personalidad maquiavélica y controladora si se encuentra bajo mucho estrés. No hay otra salida más que sobrecargar su cabeza.

Ally apareció de improviso, lista para el combate final.

—Oh Cree, tengo una fotografía para ti. –Comento Ally sosteniendo una foto en la mano derecha.

—Que coincidencia, ¡yo también! –Cree saco un paquete, lo abrió y saco una fotografía ampliada de número cuatro desnudo.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Una imagen de número cuatro! ¡Se le ven los testículos y el pene! ¡Mi cabeza se empieza a llenar de pensamientos sucios y pervertidos! ¡Mis pensamientos racionales se están difuminando! —La nariz de Ally empezó a chorrear grandes cantidades de sangre, provocando que se desmayara por la falta de la misma.

Un golpe seco y duro contra el piso le hizo saber a Cree que Ally había perdido el conocimiento.

—Está, ¿acaso está muerta? Pregunto Tundacula.

Cree acerco un pequeño espejo a la nariz de la niña para cerciorarse si aún respiraba.

—Aun respira, supongo que su cabeza es demasiado dura. –Dijo Cree.

—Ahora, ¿Qué haremos con ella si despierta? –Pregunto Catarro común.

—Hay que reconocerlo, ella aun desarmada, ha representado la peor amenaza contra la que jamás nos hayamos enfrentado. Nunca nadie había casi destruido anímicamente a tantos adultos como ella antes…Y aun así, parecer un angelito cuando duerme. —Comento Cree.

— ¡Ay, mi vida! —Dijeron todos al unísono al ver el rostro tan tierno que tenía Ally al dormir.

—Muy bien, necesitamos hacer algo pronto, antes que despierte la…

— _Daaaaw_. Tuve un extraño sueño donde unos villanos me secuestraban y Numero cuatro me rescataba. —Todos los villanos se quedaron petrificados y atemorizados.

—Bueno, parece que tendré que tomar medidas de emergencia. Nunca pensé usar esa técnica ninja en una situación como esta.

— ¿Técnica ninja? Disculpen, estoy algo confundida y…

—¡Patada trasera no jutsu! –Exclamo Cree la ninja.

Ally salió disparada afuera de la mansión de una patada.

— ¡Y no vuelvas, niña inmunda!

Ally se sobo el trasero y se puso de pie.

—Oigan, ¡Yo traía una cangurera! –La niña golpeo la puerta con fuerza. — _Espera un segundo, ¡puedo pedir lo que sea y me lo darían!_ –Pensó la niña. —Quiero de vuelta mi cangurera y la tarjeta de crédito de Padre con su NIP en una hoja de papel.

Alguien abrió ligeramente la puerta y lanzo la cangurera, la tarjeta de crédito y el NIP.

—Jajaja, ¡BABOSOS! –Ally se colgó la cangurera y se guardó tarjeta y la hoja con el NIP.

XXX

—Vaya, esta fue la aventura más extraña que jamás haya tenido. Que suerte que mi astucia me permitió escapar sin ningún daño más haya de algunos cortes y una patada. —Razonó alegremente la niña. -¡Ahora solo me falta ver mi película de los Moco Moco Rangers!

Ally se dirigió al complejo cinematográfico de su colonia y se formó en la taquilla.

— ¡Me da un boleto para los Moco Moco Rangers! –Dijo alegremente la niña.

—Lo siento niñita, pero se agotaron los boletos para la última función de hoy. –Respondió el encargado de taquilla.

Ally salió de la fila bastante deprimida.

— ¿Porque dios, porque me odias? ¡Ahora tendré que ver la película mañana! –Ally comenzó a llorar. -¡No cabe duda que soy la niñita más desafortunada en este planeta!

FIN

Epilogo 1:

Padre abrió la puerta principal de su mansión, lucía y olía como si lo hubiesen arrastrado por las cañerías de la ciudad.

—Muy bien, no los aburriré con los detalles de cómo logre sobrevivir. Aunque puede que use bacín entrenador hasta que supere algunos traumas psicológicos temporales. –Padre se aclaró la garganta. —Lo importante es pensar en el nuevo plan para secuestrar más niños…y esperemos, esta vez no los dejen escapar.

Los villanos se quedaron en un silencio absoluto, para segundos después sacar trinchos y antorchas.

— ¡Vamos por el! –Gritaron los villanos al unísono.

— ¡Quémenlo por hereje! –Grito Escusator.

Padre Salió corriendo, con la turba persiguiéndolo.

— ¿¡Y ahora que dije!? –Comento Padre.

Epilogo 2:

Estephy Maiz había escapado de la turba furiosa de OC's y desde el techo de la mansión de Padre, observaba con catalejos a la turba de villanos que perseguía a Padre.

—Alligator, ¡juro que me vengare de ti! ¡Lo juro! ¡Mi venganza me traerá mucha satisfacción personal! ¡MUAJAJA!

EM activo sus datos en su celular y busco el fanfic nuevo de Elegost, _"Alligator Vs las fuerzas del mal"._

-Oh Elegost, Elegost. ¿Quién te dio permiso de realizar un reto sin mi consentimiento?

Epilogo 3:

Había sido un día bastante agotador para Cree Oliveira y ahora lo único que deseaba era escuchar la voz de su novio Mauricio por celular.

—De lo que te perdiste, justo ahora estoy saliendo de una turba iracunda. —Comento Cree.

—Eso suena que fue muy divertido. Que lastima que me dio fiebre y no pude acompañarte.

—Tuviste mucha suerte, acabamos de sobrevivir a una crisis… ¡pero por suerte supe cómo resolverlo! –Exclamo orgullosa la ninja morena. —Sabes, sería mejor que te explicara cada detalle en persona y apapacharte ahora que estas delicado de salud.

—Sí, aquí te espero.

-Chao. –Se despidió Cree.

Cree finalizo la llamada y saco del bolsillo de sus jeans la fotografía doblada, que no hace mucho Ally sostenía entre sus dedos.

Desdoblo la fotografía.

—… ¡Maldito bastardo! –Exclamo, mientras observaba la imagen de su novio dándole un apasionado, sensual y nada inocente beso a su hermana menor, Abigail Oliveira.

* * *

Agradecimientos: Le agradezco a Masunny por animarme a llevar a una pobre personaje OC como _Alligator_ a protagonizar un 1-shot.

Tu interés en incluir a mi OC en tu historia me animo a dedicarle su propia historia a esta chica.

Tal vez, si veo que tiene buen recibimiento, le escriba una continuación.


End file.
